ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Hank Gulliver
"What're you looking at? A man's gotta do what he can to survive. Sure it's disgusting, but I don't have a choice." -Hank confronting a terrified scavenger who just witnessed him eating a human corpse. Hank Gulliver is a mercenary currently operating at the Mojave Wasteland. He's a very 'waste not want not' kind of person. Always making the best of what he can find, and capable of spending a huge amount of time in hostile territory. He is very self sufficient, and can thrive in some of the most inhospitable places. As he always seems to find a way to make it through. Backstory Hank was born to Aaron Gulliver and Amanda O'Brien. A loving family who tried their best to raise their child to be helpful to their society. Aaron was a Desert Ranger who was injured during his service and was allowed to retire. Aaron taught his son a strict moral code, which he follows to this day. His mother however (unbeknownst to the rest of the family.) was a Remnant of the Enclave. An Enclave scientist who decided to let go of her past in order to support her family. Growing up in a farm with his parents, he was taught how to shoot, and how to hunt. And was given special training from his father, teaching him how to use his fists as his most potent weapons. Hank's mother worked on a pet project. A prototype Plasma Revolver which she gave to her husband in order to defend their farm. She taught Hank how to strip it and put it back together. And eventually, Hank was the one solely in charge of maintaining this family heirloom. She also taught him not to waste anything that he could use. 'Everything's got a use, you just have to be willing to find it.' . Eventually, however the NCR found out about Amanda's Enclave origins. And were sent to arrest them. But word had already gotten out to the NCR citizens about the 'Enclave Infiltrators' living among them, and an angry mob of NCR citizens attacked their farm. The farm was set ablaze, and Hank's parents perished in the flames. He received intensive scarring during that event, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Hank crawled out from the ashes of his home, he lost everything... Hank's personality completely changed after this event. He was a dark and gloomy person, almost never interacting with others and always staying silent. Hank struggled to survive out in the wasteland. he barely ate or drank for weeks. He stuck to his morals despite his state, and tried to make an honest living. Hank found this extremely difficult, and the threat of death drove him further from the morals and lessons that his parents taught him. Until one day. As he was scavenging around the Boulder City ruins, he saw a small group of Raiders -about five in total- beating a Prospector to death. Hank lunged out and attacked the group with inhuman ferocity. Those who did not see death from the barrel of his Plasma Revolver, found it at the coordinated strikes of his fists. The battle continued until the only one left standing was Hank, and Hank alone. He looked down upon the corpses, when a sudden urge struck him. He told himself that he killed those men due to a sense of justice. He was wrong, he killed them due to his hunger. His belly ached and his lips watered as he gazed down upon his next meal. And so he bit into the flesh and chomped on the meat of those dead raiders, desecrating their corpses and satisfying his hunger. It took Hank another year to set his mind straight, he kept himself away from most of society. Only trading with them when he had to. He kept himself in a sort of meditative state. Before finally returning to society as a gun for hire. Hank's personality underwent a second drastic change. He returned a cheerful, happy and often cocky young man who always overestimated his capabilities, he kept a hearty and positive tone around people, and always managed to lighten everyone's mood. Hank now works as a mercenary, serving anybody who would pay up, be they kind folk or raiders. But he never failed to keep The Enclave's ideologies at heart, even if he never truly expresses them. Gear Hank prefers to keep his load light, only taking what is absolutely necessary. He wears a long black trench coat over his grey armor chest plate. He straps a leather holster around his chest, which is where he holsters his Plasma revolver. And he wears an ammunition belt around his waist, holding his specialized fusion cells in order to reload his Plasma Revolver. He carries a canteen of water, and always tries to have at least five stimpacks on him at all times. Hank also sheathes a combat knife on the back of his belt, though he always uses it for utility rather than combat, he prefers his fists in that regard. He wears a pip boy on his right arm, which he found amidst the ashes of his old farm, it probably belonged to his father. And finally, his beloved Plasma Revolver which he loving nicknamed 'Hunger' . Skills Among Hank's rather diverse skill set is a natural talent for hand-to-hand combat. He can comfortably take on an armed and armored target using momentum and agility. He also has a knack for repairing, Though it is somewhat limited to his Revolver, 'Hunger' , as he was taught at an early age how to maintain it and keep it working. But his most important skill is his silver tongue. He harbors a sinister and selfish personality, but through his skill in speech craft, he can easily make it seem otherwise. He can be kind and sweet, and extremely persuasive. But he can also be a truly intimidating presence. Category:Characters Category:Enclave